


How very dare you.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Rufus really should know better, by now.





	How very dare you.

Bobby’s on the verge of beating Rufus with a blunt instrument, blunt and possibly shot through with rusty ragged edged nails. “Gimme back my damned bottle of whisky and get the hell outta my house. How dare you come in here an’ pretend like you’re my friend then sit there an’ badmouth somethin’ that means so much to me. Go on, get!””

Rufus stares at Bobby like he’s grown a second head - in their line of work it’s entirely possible - before throwing up his hands and and backing away slowly. “I just said Tori would look better as a brunette.”


End file.
